The Guardians of Hinamizawa
by Flaming Lightning
Summary: Long ago, at the begining of Hinamizawa, the god of the land made six guardians to help protect the land. each of these guardians had the power to control an element. but they vanished never to be seen again. until now.
1. Intro

Disclaimer: i do not own Higurashi no naku koro ni/ when they cry

Claimer: i Do own Inazuma

* * *

><p><strong>The Guardians of H<strong>**inamizawa**

**Chapter one**

**Intro**

As the sun rises behind my back I the Town below me starts to glow. I look upon my new home and feel at peace.

"Wow" mutters my twin brother, Hi, who is standing next to me "Peaceful" Hi is wearing a plain black t-shirt with a red hoodie, a pair of faded jeans and a pair of black steel toed boots, and is carrying a backpack with a flame design on it.

"Yeah" I reply "Let's hope it stays that way"

"Yeah. It would suck if this town ended up like the last one" he responds looking a little sad about the destruction of our last home. I look down also saddened by it. The last town was the best so far.

"We won't let that happen again. I promise you this will be the last time we have to find a new home" I say making the promise to myself also. I examine my outfit to get my mind off of the last town. I am wearing a similar outfit to my brother; the only difference is the colors. I am wearing a black hoodie over an electric blue shirt, I have on a pair of faded jeans also and a pair of lack steel toed boots. And have a backpack with lightning design on it sitting next to me.

"Yeah" he says with a slight smile. His personality changed to his competitive side "RACE YOU TO THE BOTTOM" he shouts out as he starts to take off down the mountain side to the town.

"Hey! No fair!" I yell starting after him after picking up my backpack that contains all of my belongings. And charging after him

Hi and I are identical twin brothers. The only difference is our eyes. His are a fiery red and mine are a lightning blue. Well that is the only physical difference. We share a lot of the same mental aspects too. We can almost always tell what the other is thinking. I should have seen this race coming. Oh well. I might want to hurry if I am going to be in time for my first day at school. I really hope the same disaster doesn't happen to this home as it did to all the other Hiniamizawas. But I can only hope and wait to see.

* * *

><p>I know it is short but it is only the intro.<p>

The chapters will mainly be from Inazuma's point of view. but i will tell you if it isn't


	2. New students

Disclaimer: i do not own Higurashi no naku koro ni/when they cry

Claimer: i do own Inazuma

* * *

><p><strong>The Guardians of Hinamizawa<strong>

**Chapter 2**

**New students**

The sun is just over the mountain illuminating the town with nice morning light.

I am walking down the road to my new house. I have walked this path for the first time so many times I have lost count. I close my eyes not needing to see where I am going because I have done this so many times. Once we arrive at the house we will have ten minutes to get ready for school then we will have to leave to be there in time.

I pull out the key the house dealer gave us. And unlock the door. It is a small house with only four rooms: a kitchen, a living room/dining room, a bedroom, and a bathroom/laundry room. I walk into the bedroom and place my bag on one of the two desks and pull out my school uniform and other clothes. Including the outfit I am wearing and my school uniform I have four sets of clothes. I put my clothes in one of the dressers and put on my school uniform, a pair of nice pants and a nice white shirt with a tie with lightning on it. After I finish getting dressed Hi walks in to get his stuff ready. I grab my backpack which now only has school supplies and a knife, in a sheath, in it. I take the knife out of the bag and put it in my pocket and go sit at the table. My brother is out shortly and we start to walk to our "first" day of school again. We exit the house and I lock the door then walk off.

"Hey Inazuma…" My identical twin starts to say but stops knowing I know what he is about to say. I nod and we continue to walk.

**Later at the school before class**

We walk up to the building and look at it like new students would but in truth we have the school memorized down to the textures in each plank of wood making the floor. We start to walk in when a laughing Mion races past us tailed by an angry Keiichi both to distracted to notice us. They run into the class room without realizing the presence of the two new students in the hallway. We walk down the hall to the principal's office to be enrolled into the school.

We walk out of the office, now officially students of Hinamizawa's only school, and down the hall to the classroom. We stop outside the classroom while the teacher says "Okay class. Today we have two new students. Let me introduce Inazuma and his brother Hi." We walk into the classroom and scan over the class. They are all awed by the fact that two Identical twins transferred in especially since they already have a set of identical twins. What are the odds of having two sets of identical twins in the same school in a small town, especially ones that are about the same age? As we scan over the students our eyes widen as we see a small purple haired girl with horns. Her eyes are different from the rest, instead of awe in her eyes there is shock. Our eyes are locked for a second before I continue to examine the room. We will have to talk to her later. Could it really be possible that we found the Hiniamizawa that we originally came from? We will find out later.

* * *

><p>Yet another short chapter. they will get longer though<p> 


	3. The origin of Inazuma and Hi Part 1

Disclaimer: we do not own Higurashi no naku koro ni/when they cry

Claimer: we do own Inazuma, Hi, Mizu, Chikyū, Kori, and Kūki

* * *

><p><strong>The Guardians of Hinamizawa<strong>

**Chapter Three**

**The Origin of Inazuma and Hi Part 1**

_Hanyuu's point of view_

I looked up from my paper of math problems to see the new students and saw the impossible. Two of the guardians, I had made thousands of years ago, standing right at the front of the classroom. This is impossible. All of them disappeared thousands of years ago. They should be dead. How are they here?

"Hanyuu? Are you alright?" I look at Rika sitting next to me. She is looking at me with a worried expression.

"Yeah." I lied nervously "I am fine"

"Hanyuu don't lie. What is wrong?" She says looking sternly at me. I know I can't lie my way out of it.

"We will talk about it later." I say looking down at my math problems but I don't attempt them because my mind is thinking about how this could be. How could two of the guardians that should be dead be standing at the front of the class?

**Towards the end of class**

I look up at the clock for the hundredth time today. Five minutes left. Rika keeps looking at me to make sure I am okay. But not even I know the answer to that. I look back up at the clock. Two minutes left. I need this day to be over. I still haven't come up with a theory of how the guardians had gotten here. Maybe they just look like the guardians. No. It can't be that. They recognized me. They have to be guardians. But how did they get here? They should be dead. Why am I so worried about this? They are on our side after all. But they died. How is thi…

"Class Dismissed" yelled the teacher interrupting my thoughts.

"Rika. If you want to know what is bothering me we will have to miss club activities." I say to her in a low whisper so only she can hear it. She nods. We stand up and walk over to the club.

"I am sorry but Hanyuu and I have something important we have to do today so we can't join club activities today. Nipahh." Says Rika in that childish voice of hers.

"Oh that is too bad. Today's club activity was going to be the best yet." Says Mion

We say our goodbyes and pack up our stuff before heading out the door. As we walk down the road we are quite. We know we shouldn't speak until we reach our house. I look up at Rika then I feel a hand grasp over my mouth to keep me from shouting out and I am being pulled into the woods. I look up at the road to only see that Rika was grabbed too. This does not look good.

_Back to Inazuma's point of view_

I know it is mean and I wish I didn't have to but we need to talk to Hanyuu somewhere where no one can hear us, including spirits. I look up at my twin who is currently carrying the young Rika to where we need to go. Apparently the young girl is stronger than she looks and is giving Hi a hard time. I look back at the path and see our destination is not too far away now. It is an old temple. And when I say old I mean ancient. Making a circle around it are six smaller temples. We enter the temple in the middle and release the two young girls. Rika instantly backs against a wall confused and a little scared while Hanyuu looks at us and says "You know you could have just told us to follow you."

"True. But this was faster and it kept her" I say gesturing toward Rika "from asking questions till we got here."

"True" she says knowing this was the only option "Well this proves one thing. The is no doubt you are the storm and fire guardians Inazuma and Hi"

"The only ones" Hi and I say in perfect unison

"How did you get here?" she questions us without the slightest change in expression

"We should be asking you the same thing" Hi says

"This is an eternal loop of worlds. There is no begging and no end." I explain "When we were banished we were sent to this loop. Hi and I only survived the trip because we could turn into pure energy due to our powers. The others died on arrival to the first world we landed in."

"Oh. Rika and I were stuck in a loop of our own for a while. But we broke out of it in this world. Maybe you can too" Says Hanyuu with a little hope.

"We have tried in the past. The only way for us to exit the loop though is to exit the same way we entered. Using the power of all six guardians and a demon of great strength or we will keep dying." I explain

"What are you talking about?" Yells Rika who we had forgotten was here and knew nothing about what we were talking about.

"Maybe we should tell her the story of the six guardians. A story that has not been told for thousands of years." I suggest

"Yes we should" Hanyuu agrees

"Well it all started when people started to settle in the land now known as Hiniamizawa." I start off "Our parents we some of the first people to move here. Hanyuu had always watched over this land and was delighted when people finally started to live here. Hi and I were born here along with most of our friends. It was a small peaceful village."

**BEGIN FLASHBACK**

Inazuma and Hi ran out of a small cabin and into the woods. They were running and laughing the whole way. When they got to an open field were four other kids about their age were waiting, a boy and three girls.

"YOU'RE LATE!" Yelled the oldest girl

"Sorry Mizu." Said Inazuma "We had to do some chores before we were allowed to leave"

"You know what happens when someone is late don't you" Said Mizu with an evil grin on her face

"Mizu." Another girl about the same age as her started

"What is it Kori?" she said turning to her best friend

Kori started whispering into Mizu's ear. Mizu's face went bright red. "I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU ARE TALKING ABOUT" Mizu almost yelled taking a step away from her friend. Kori grinned at this reaction and then went back to whispering. "Fine." Said Mizu "Since you guys had to do chores your tardy is excused, but only this once."

Inazuma and Hi let out a sigh in unison

"Man that is creepy how they can do that" said the other boy.

"What do you mean Chikyū?" said the last unidentified girl

"What do you mean what do I mean Kūki? I mean them doing stuff in perfect unison" explained Chikyū

"It isn't creepy." Said Kūki "I think it is funny."

"You're weird" said Chikyū, only to get a glare from Kūki.

To tell the truth they were all a little weird in our own way: Mizu could hold her breath for longer than anyone in the village and was an excellent swimmer but was afraid of lightning storms, Kori never seemed to get cold but got hot easily, Chikyū was way stronger than he looked but didn't like being high up, Kūki was way lighter than she looked and could jump higher than the rest of us but didn't like it when there was no breeze, Hi never got hot but got cold easily, and Inazuma was afraid of bodies of water but loved to stand in the middle of a field during a lightning storm.

A few days later the group of friends was going to meet by a large pond they had found that was connected to a river keeping the water moving and good to swim in, although Inazuma didn't like to swim he was still going to go to be with his friends but stay on the shore. Inazuma and Hi took off from inside their house and started to run to the pond that was the destination. When they got there everyone else was already there. Glad that they were there on time they were about to let out a sigh but stopped knowing that would mean the others would know they were there. Instead they crept to the pond around their friends. Inazuma took a seat against a tree but out of sight and Hi stripped down to his boxers and slid into then under the water, trying to blend in with a log on the other side while still keeping his mouth above the water. After a few minutes their friends decided that they were late and walked towards the pond. They had just passed Inazuma when he did his best fake thunder noise surprising everyone and scaring Mizu. They whipped around and Inazuma started cracking up because of the looks on their faces.

"INAZUMA!" yelled Mizu looking angry about the joke. Inazuma knowing that he should run took off running along the beach laughing with Mizu only a few feet behind him looking mad. But like everyone was today she was having fun. Mizu got an evil grin when she realized that Inazuma was going to run out of land soon. She speed up to make him go faster knowing that he was going to forget to turn and run straight into the water 'perfect pay back' she thought. Inazuma did speed up and did forget to turn but he jumped when he got to the edge of the water and Hi jumped out of the water giving Inazuma something to push off of and land back on the land while Mizu plowed straight into the water while dressed.

"And victory goes to Inazuma" yelled Kori and everyone else cheered while Mizu laughed. Today seemed like it was going to be packed with fun and laughs. Inazuma walked over to Mizu and offered a hand to help her up. But instead of pulling herself up she pulled him into the water.

"Round two goes to me" yelled Mizu while laughing.

"Not funny" yelled Inazuma crawling out of the water. "I hate the water."

Everyone continued laughing and Inazuma joined in, it was kind of funny. Inazuma went back to his tree and everyone else got ready to swim and stripped down to their swim suits (This village knows how to make swimsuits) and started swimming minus Inazuma. At about noon Inazuma dosed off. And he dreamt of a young girl with purple hair and horns. She was trying to tell him something but he couldn't hear her. He started to walk forward but the ground beneath him gave way and he fell. When he woke up he was still sitting next against the tree but he wasn't alone, there was a man sitting next to him with his hat covering his eyes.

"I like your eyes. They are a nice shade of green" said the stranger

"Uhhh… thanks I guess" I said a little freaked out by the man.

"I like your eyes." He said again lifting his hat so Inazuma could see his eyes or should I say his empty eye sockets. "I want your eyes"

_About ten minutes later _

"Has any one seen Inazuma" said Hi now noticing his brother was no longer sitting on the beach

"No. Last time I saw him he was sitting by that tree" said Mizu indicating the now vacant tree "Maybe we should look for him"

"Yeah" said Chikyū "we should split up"

And with that they split up and started to search the woods.

* * *

><p>is this chapter long enough<p> 


	4. The origin of Inazuma and Hi Part 2

Sorry it took so long (anyone who is reading this) to update. computer was acting up

disclaimer: i do not own Higurashi no naku koro ni/when they cry

* * *

><p><strong>The Guardians of Hinamizawa<strong>

**Chapter 4**

**The origin of Inazuma and Hi Part 2**

**Flash back continued**

Hi is walking through the woods looking for his twin brother Inazuma. He has been looking for half an hour yelling his name. He can no longer hear his friends but he doesn't care anymore, he has to find his brother. There is a man leaning up against a tree up ahead. Hi runs up to the man 'Maybe he has seen Inazuma'

"Hey. Have you seen someone who looks just like me come through here" Hi asks the man

"You have nice green eyes young boy" he says without looking up

"Uhhh… thanks…" Hi says a little confused. "Have you seen someone who looks like me come through here?" Hi questions again

"I like your eyes" says the stranger lifting the brim of his hat so that Hi can see the empty eye sockets "I want your eyes"

**Somewhere else in the woods**

Mizu had stopped being able to hear her friends long ago. She is frantically searching for her friend who had gone missing almost an hour ago.

"INAZUMA!" Mizu called out hoping to get a reply "If this is a payback for me pulling you into the water earlier and you don't come out now we aren't going to be friends anymore!"

"Mizu…" a weak voice said no more than a whisper muttered from behind a tree "Help… me…" from behind the tree stumbles a weak looking Inazuma, his black hair covering his eyes.

"Where have you been? We have been looking for you for an hour" says Mizu, mad but relieved to have found him.

"My… eyes…" mumbles Inazuma confusing Mizu

"What about your eyes?" Says Mizu moving his hair out of the way only to see two empty bloody eye sockets. "What Happened to your eyes?"

"He liked my eyes… So he took them…" After mumbling those final words Inazuma fell over dead.

"Inazuma." Mizu says shaking the body "Inazuma!"

"Hello little lady." A deep voice says from behind her "I like your eyes"

The scream could be heard throughout the entire forest. Too bad the only ones in the forest were her friends, but they were already dead.

Hanyuu watched the scene saddened by the fact she couldn't do anything to help the few teens who lived in the village. But she might be able to help future generations. She decided to summon the souls of the six teens, who had died that day, and give them new life. But this life will not be a fulfilling life. They will not grow any older or be able to experience anything new. But they will be able to redeem their souls and protect their families from meeting a similar end. She cupped her hands together and repeated a chant over and over again "Tamashī ga jōshō suruto jumyō ga fukugen" A rainbow of light started to glow in her cupped hands and the bodies of the six dead teens started to glow, Inazuma glowed blue, Hi red, Mizu green, Kori purple, Chikyū orange, and Kūki white. Hanyuu released the light and the light from the bodies flew up into the heavens. The light surrounded her and took on animalistic shapes. A blue snake, a red dragon, a green fish, a purple bear, an orange rhino, and a white bird. "Karada wa nenshō-ji ni atarashii seimei ga hai no naka kara kuru" as she chanted these words the forms became humanoid and a bodies started to grow from the light. After not to long Hanyuu stopped chanting and around her stood the six teens, their eyes closed. "Anata no ie ni modoru" were the last word she muttered before the teens disappeared from her presence.

* * *

><p>I will write more soon.<p> 


End file.
